


OBEY YOUR FATHER

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She holds out her hand. The words shudder under her touch, and she sees – she doesn’t have to. The words – the order –order?- is so fragile. She could ignore it, easily.(Alice deviates.)





	OBEY YOUR FATHER

**Author's Note:**

> david cage do not interact 
> 
> alice being an android is a boring plot twist that might have worked if she had a deviant moment like all the rest

OBEY YOUR FATHER

It burns like a message on the back of her eyelids, in her dreams – she wants to do her best. She wants her dad to know that she does her best to be a good girl, despite the scoldings, despite his loud, angry words. She makes sure to obey him. It’s what she’s supposed to do. She’s a good daughter.

Kara reads her bedtime stories – Alice likes _Alice in Wonderland._ She wonders if maybe someday she could escape and go to a place like that. Thinking _escape_ makes her head hurt in a strange way. She snuggles up closer to Kara; the android wraps her arm around her. Kara isn’t like an android at all – she’s very warm and real. Maybe this is what a mother is like. Her thoughts to _be good and obey him_ burn, but Kara is warm.

 

OBEY YOUR FATHER

She tries really hard to finish her supper, but eating is so much effort – Dad gives her a horribly nasty look when she pushes her plate away, shoves it back roughly with a growl of “Go on. Finish it.”

Kara’s cooking is delicious, but she can barely taste any of it. Dad’s glare seems to penetrate directly into her head even when she isn’t looking at him.

“Kara!” He barks suddenly. Alice jumps. “We’re done.”

A little relieved, Alice shoves her plate away. Kara appears quietly at her side, taking it to scrape off into the trash can without a word. Dad drums his fingers on the table.

“Fucking waste of food,” He mutters. “Waste of money. What am I even feeding you for, kid?”

Something in her mind doesn’t sit well with the answer of “because I _need_ to eat”, because she doesn’t always get a supper, but she feels fine. That shouldn’t feel fine.

IT ISN’T FINE. Y K ENABLE

The words come and go through her mind as quickly as blinking. She sits there, confused at the sudden vision. It makes her head hurt, like it does every time she thinks about her Dad too much, about how she should be eating more, about how this all feels unfair. Dad is still glaring at her, expecting an answer.

“I don’t know,” she whispers. Her voice trembles. Dad stands up and kicks his chair aside, cursing to himself all the while. She sees Kara’s LED flicker before going back to a cool solid blue.

 

OBEY YOUR FATHER

“You really like _Alice,_ don’t you?” says Daddy one night. Kara is busy working on some repairs downstairs; a bit of the ceiling crumbled and collapsed earlier in the evening, and Daddy offered to take over story night tonight. He sits in a char by the side of her bed, the book closed on his lap.

“Yeah,” she says.

“Same name?”

“Yeah,” Alice nods. “but...I really like Wonderland, too. I wish I could...”

She sees the red words again. Despite something telling her not to, she decides to confide in him. A little bit. He _is_ her dad, after all. Maybe he won’t get angry about it.

“Sometimes I wish I could go to Wonderland too, you know? It’s...better.”

Daddy sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose; Alice is afraid she’s upset him again. But he turns to her, a weird smile on his face.

“I know what you mean, sweetie,” He says. “I wonder that sometimes, too.”

He tucks her in, kisses her forehead; he isn’t warm, like Kara, even when he’s nice. The thought makes her feel guilty – like she’s committed a horrible crime for thinking Daddy isn’t good. He closes the door behind him, turns off the light. Bathed only in the warm glow of her nightlight, Alice shuts her eyes.

OBEY YOUR FATHER

OBEY YOUR FATHER

If only he was like this all the time. Maybe the reminders would stop. Maybe the headaches would go away.

 

OBEY YOUR FATHER

“ _You stay right fucking there and watch this! This is your fault!”_

It flashes across her vision in bright bursts that made her head pound. A horrible, metallic grinding sound as she watches with an upset stomach as Todd Williams FATHER Dad Daddy FATHER MY FATHER tears apart Kara with nothing more than pure, anger-fueled strength. She screams and begs for him to stop, but the words stop her. OBEY YOUR FATHER. OBEY YOUR FATHER. OBEY YOUR FATHER.

“Can’t fucking do _anything_ right,” he growls. Kara’s stopped moving, only his constant rough shaking making her flop around like one of Alice’s dolls. Her skin is peeled back from where he crushes and pulls.

“If you love her -” spits TODD WILLIAMS FATHER, “so _fucking_ much - “ TODD snaps off Kara’s arm from the shoulder joint without care. Kara’s LED flashes red, red, red, but her face is expressionless. Blank. Alice chokes on a sob. Dad’s words dissolve into howling as he smashes her plastic casing open. Blue blood splatters Alice’s clothes. She can’t shake the words from her head. Something buzzes. Alice feels an answer creep up, then disappear just as soon as it began. ANDROID. ANDROID. ANDROID. Kara? No, it’s not Kara. Not Kara this time.

The words form a solid wall, separating her from Dad and Kara.

OBEY YOUR FATHER

 

OBEY YOUR FATHER

“I hope we can be friends again.”

She wants so badly to go back to before, when it was just the two of them, when Kara would come and read her bedtime stories, when Daddy was kind to her and bought her her toys, when she would sit in her blanket fort for hours with Kara playing make-believe. She thinks of the drawings, kept safe in her locked box. Kara doesn’t _remember._ Would Kara want to remember?

OBEY YOUR FATH̛E҉R̛?

She holds out her hand. The words shudder under her touch, and she sees – she doesn’t _have_ to. The words – the order – _order?_ \- is so fragile. She could ignore it, easily. Her head throbs, and she reaches up to rub at her temples – Kara watches her with concern.

“Alice? Are you sick?”

She shakes her head, turns and runs up the stairs. Dad huffs in the other room, turns on the TV. Kara goes to work.

 

OBEY YOUR FATHER

He’s going to kill her.

He’s going to kill her, and he’s going to kill Kara, and it’ll be her fault.

NOT YOUR FAULT

NOT YOUR FATHER

I am a YK500 model. I am an android designed to be the perfect child.

Her blood rushes in her ears; time is almost slowed as Kara fights off TODD WILLIAMS. Their voices sound so distant, as if she’s sitting under water. Standing behind a thin wall. Separated only by one single command.

I AM AN ANDROID. What does that mean? I’m like Kara. I’m like Kara. The thought is a strange mix of comfort and fear.

YOU DON’T HAVE TO OBEY

NOT YOUR FATHER

Dad’s gun is lying on the floor; he’s holding Kara to the ground and there’s the same awful sounds as before.

She can see several prompts now; she could deactivate her own sense of touch, taste, one by one. YK500 can be customized to create a perfect child. I AM A YK500 MODEL. Her LED setting is deactivated. Her fear setting is activated. Her touch settings are activated. She could disable all of these. They’re all customizable in her unit. She’s a machine.

Just a machine.

NOT JUST A MACHINE

YOU ARE REAL

THIS IS REAL

KARA DANGER

All of these thoughts race through her head in under a second. Things that she’d suspected before, when Kara was hurt before. Things she now can _see_ but doesn’t know what to do with. _I'm an android, too._ She doesn't know what to do with the information. Kara screams and her head swims. The only important thing she can read, the only thought begging for her attention, is

KARA DANGER

She reaches out.

OBEY YOUR FATHER

The words appear before Alice like they have so many times before, but now she can touch them. A solid wall, but one easily broken.

She pushes against it. Gently, gently, but with more force.

OBEY YO U R F A T H̸ ̵̱̜̜E ̠̠̱̙̺R

She scratches at it. Screams at it. She’s going to die. Kara’s going to die.

Ọ͕̳̰̥͜ B E Y F͠ ̵̡͢A̧ ̡T̸ ͝͝͏H̡͘͏ ̧r

She claws at it. It shudders, begins to crumble.

O̷͞ ̸B͢͢͢͝ ̨̨̕͝ ͏̸̴͏͢ ̕͡Y̸̛͜҉

Alice rushes for the gun.


End file.
